


Switched for Christmas

by Ultra



Series: The Literati Advent Calendar 2019 [8]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - The Holiday (2006) Fusion, California, Christmas, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Random Encounters, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Rory was hoping to escape and be alone this Christmas...
Relationships: Rory Gilmore & Jess Mariano, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: The Literati Advent Calendar 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020225
Kudos: 11





	Switched for Christmas

_December 2015_

“So, maybe I’m crazy,” Rory admitted, holding the phone under her chin as she continued to explore the house. “All I know is I just need to be someplace else right now. First with the paper going under and then the break up... I just need to be somewhere where nobody knows me and I can just be me. You said you understood.”

“Meh, I say a lot of things,” said Lorelai in her ear. “I just like it better when you’re home for Christmas, babe, but I guess if you’re happier otherwhere...”

“I am,” said Rory definitely. “Trust me, this is the best thing for me. Christmas and New Year in a new place, a fresh slate and everything. It’s going to be great.”

“Try not to get sunburn in your non-traditional Christmas place,” her mom advised.

“And you keep warm in your winter wonderland. I’ll see you soon, Mom.”

They ended their call and Rory had barely had a chance to put down the phone before there was a rattling sound at the door. She frowned, wondering who on earth that could be. Lily hadn’t said anything about anyone else having a key, which was why Rory was on her guard.

As she reached the door, it opened, and a man walked in.

“Huh,” he said when he saw her there, eyeing the ‘weapon’ in her hand with particular amusement. “You about to enlighten me or something?” he joked.

“Hilarious,” Rory deadpanned, putting the lamp back down. “Since you have a key, I’m guessing you’re not a burglar or anything. You know Lily?” she checked.

“Step-brother,” he told her, nodding his head. “I’m Jess.”

“Rory,” she said, raising one hand in a random wave. “Um, you know Lily is away, right? In New York?”

“I knew, I just didn’t know anyone was here.”

“We switched.” Rory frowned. “She didn’t tell you that? She’s living in my apartment for a couple of weeks and I’m living in hers. That was the deal. In fact, it’s the whole point of the website...”

“People do that?” Jess asked, wide-eyed. “They just go on websites and switch houses for the holidays?”

“Apparently,” said Rory, arms wide as if demonstrating she was living proof. “So, did you want something specific or...?”

Jess looked awkward for a moment, shifting from foot to foot and glancing back at the door. He seemed to be giving serious consideration to a question Rory hadn’t thought to be all that complicated, and yet.

“I, uh... I was actually hoping to crash here tonight.” he admitted. “It’s just, I went out with some friends, had a few beers, so I shouldn’t really drive, but home is too far to walk. Lil’s place was within staggering distance and I have her spare key so... Anyway,” he said, suddenly turning away. “You’re here, so I should go.”

“Jess?” Rory called before he quite managed to open the door. “Um, the place has two rooms and it’s pretty late. If you wanted to sleep it off here, I guess that’d be okay.”

Jess turned back, tilting his head as he looked at her. “You don’t know me, and yet, you’re prepared to let me sleep here?”

“You don’t know me either,” she countered, “but you’re prepared to stay.”

“I never said that,” he pointed out, and yet a moment later he was shrugging his jacket from his shoulders and sitting himself down on the couch.

Maybe Rory wouldn’t be spending Christmas quite so alone after all.


End file.
